


Soft

by DoveFanworks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Everyone Loves Prompto Argentum, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyship Roadtrip, ahh yes, hoo baby wrote her first smut:v, my debilitating Prompto bias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoveFanworks/pseuds/DoveFanworks
Summary: It made sense that Prompto was the softest out of them. He hadn’t been raised and trained from birth to fight and protect, hadn’t grown with magic crackling beneath his skin and burning deep in his bones, didn’t have calluses upon calluses and tough, hardened skin. He was soft.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 18
Kudos: 224





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> So... I wrote my first ever smut fic:^)  
> To all the people waiting on some of my other series, I'm sooooorry~  
> Honestly though, this was such a fun and challenging stray from my comfort zone;v; I don't know if I'll exactly be rushing to write more stuff like this any time soon, but regardless I do really hope anyone reading this finds some kind of enjoyment in this soft fluff fest, and I'd love to hear any thoughts you might have on my first foray into something a lot more, uh, let's say 'sensual', to what I usually write.  
> Also shout out to anyone who know what movie Iggy references, but fair warning to anyone who might go searching it out, it's a doozy;-;

It made sense that Prompto was the softest out of them. He hadn’t been raised and trained from birth to fight and protect, hadn’t grown with magic crackling beneath his skin and burning deep in his bones, didn’t have calluses upon calluses and tough, hardened skin. He was  _ soft _ . 

It was something they had all really noticed not too long after they had assembled their collective brain cells and finally got together, as friendship-oriented boundaries had come down and touch became more common and far more intimate between them. But it was also something none of them ever really got tired of.

Prompto had said himself that he didn’t really get their fascination with his apparent ‘softness’, nor what they really even meant by it honestly. He didn’t have a ridiculously strict skincare regime like Noct had always had, and that Ignis had always kept of his own volition. He could almost understand it in comparison to Gladio, all hard muscle and battle scars, but everyone else? Not so much. But he was hardly going to complain when he damn nearly lived for all of the attention his odd little trait earned him.

To the other three, however, there was something else, something deeper that had grown beneath their shared fondness for the smallest member of their group. Indeed, it seemed that something of a slight rivalry had bloomed between them. Nothing so nasty that anyone (read: Ignis) felt the need to step in, but there was definitely  _ something _ there when Gladio would snag the blonde about the waist, calling dibs on bunking with him at the latest hotel, and Noct would get huffy about it for the rest of the evening.

It wasn’t exactly spoken, but everyone (aside from Prompto perhaps) knew it was there, a silent ongoing war of attrition between the rest of them. Who got to fall asleep cuddling him each night, who got to tug him into their lap around the campfire, hell, even who got to fuck him. Though they had at least sorted out something of a system for that now, ever since the infamous time a sparring match between the Prince and his Shield had turned far more competitive than usual, all because Prompto had been nearby watching for potential photo opportunities. 

Ignis had been furious when he had seen the bruised, battered state they had returned in, though it had seemingly evaporated when Prompto himself had bounded over to show him the photos he had got. Or perhaps it had been the fact that Ignis had ended up being the one to reduce the blonde to a keening, trembling mess in the tent that night, all of that flexing ultimately being for naught.

The point was, Prompto was so damn soft, and Gladio was so damn over the fact that he hadn’t had any quality, intimate time with him in over a week. Quick pecks on the cheek after a stop at an outpost and a teasing slap to the ass between battles could only wind him up for so long.

Gladio blinked slowly awake, pale morning light filtering in through the canvas of the tent walls, tiny specks of dust swirling lazily above him. He knew before he even turned to look that Ignis would be gone, already outside with a hot mug of coffee, probably setting things up for breakfast. He knew he liked to be up for the sunrise if he could. Rolling his head the other way, he let his gaze fall to the two smaller members of their group, lips tugging downwards at the sight.

Noctis and Prompto were tangled together beneath what looked like half of the blankets in the tent. Or, well, mostly beneath at least, a mop of fluffy blonde hair spread across the pillow, a leg sticking out from under one of the folds, the tips of a few fingers pressing through the cloth, revealed how they were curled around one another. Gladio huffed in annoyance. Seemed their Prince was being greedy again, this was the fourth night in the last week he had snagged his best friend for cuddling privileges. It was well past his turn now.

Mind made up and brow set with determination, he rolled up on to his elbow, tugging at the blankets to reveal his quarry. He was pleased to see that Noctis didn’t seem to have his usual octopus grip on Prompto, still so deep asleep that instead he was doing his starfish sprawl, and so it wasn’t hard to carefully shift the limbs draped over their smallest lover, freeing him up before making his move.

Prompto whined sleepily when he wrapped his arms around him, heaving him out of his warm den of blankets and open sleeping bags, up and over until he was draped across his body. Gladio readjusted his legs, gently shifting them either side of his hips, before carefully coaxing his fluffy head beneath his chin, one large hand rubbing up and down his spine.

Prompto hummed, all too happy to nuzzle into his neck and let the sleepiness tug him back into a doze, curling a hand into his hair. Gladio fucking loved this, loved dragging their smallest lover on top of him to cuddle, loved sweeping his hands up and down his back, digging his fingers teasingly into his hips every now and then just to make him jerk. If he was really lucky, he’d get a soft gasp to leave his lips.

Gladio let his eyes slide lazily back in the direction he had gathered Prompto from, only to find Noctis glowering at him balefully, dark hair reminiscent of an enraged malboro. 

“Give ‘im back,” he slurred, making grabby hands for his missing boyfriend. 

“Nope,” Gladio replied softly, popping the ‘p’, “you hogged him all night, Charmless, ‘s my turn now.”

Noctis glared for a few moments longer, before seemingly running out of energy, letting his eyes fall closed and grumbling something he couldn’t make out as he snuggled back down amongst the now empty blankets.

Gladio rolled his eyes, settling right back down to enjoy his hard-earned snuggle time with their softest member. Languidly, he continued to sweep his palms up and down Prompto’s back, feeling across every inch of lean muscle, not exactly thick, but firm, and so warm beneath his thin sleep shirt. Prompto sighed into his throat, all but melting. Gladio nosed into his kitten-soft hair, breathing in the vanilla-honey scent of the shampoo he always used, tinged a little with woodsmoke and battle sweat, but still so sweet.

Prompto wriggled a little on top of him, slotting their hips more comfortably together, and the newly settled pressure made a familiar, dense sort-of heat start to flicker awake in his gut. Testingly, Gladio dug his fingers a little harder into the soft flesh of Prompto’s waist, just above the delicate arches of his hip bones. Prompto sucked in a sharp breath and jerked, grinding openly against him and making him grunt at the sudden shock of pleasure.

“Someone’s more awake than I thought,” Gladio murmured, lazily grinding back, groaning low in his throat when Prompto eagerly moved with him, rolling his hips down with practiced ease. Prompto hummed happily, pressing down a bit more urgently, nipping at the sensitive skin of his collarbone suggestively.

“Well, good morning to me,” Gladio purred, dragging his palm down even lower until he could grab a handful of that cute ass of his, smirking when it only made Prompto jolt and grind down harder. Prompto moaned against his chest.

“Dude,” he groaned, voice still a little rough with sleep, “you’d better not just be teasing me right now…”

Gladio huffed a breathless laugh, straining not to show just how excited all of Prom’s wriggling was getting him. Prompto was supposed to be taking it easy, Iggy’s orders…

“Y’know you’re supposed to be healing, baby, no strenuous activities-”

“Please,” Prompto whined, drawing it out as he rocked down pleadingly against him, making him choke on his next breath, grip tightening, “I feel like I’m gonna go crazy-”

Prompto wasn’t the only one, it was ridiculous what a week without the most intimate of the blonde’s affections could do to him now. How quickly his body responded to so much as the slightest lingering look, the delicate brush of small fingers against his elbow in passing, heated glances and teeth nibbling at sweet, pink lips. Prompto knew exactly how to get him going, was doing it effortlessly right now, and that was a real damn problem when he was technically still supposed to be on bed rest.

Gladio broke only vaguely from his focus at the sound of deliberate footsteps, knowing it could only be one person, but far too distracted by the damn  _ siren  _ in his lap, rolling his hips down to a rhythm now, hands hot against his skin where Prompto had snuck them beneath his tank top. 

“Up to no good already, are we?” Ignis hummed, only a moment before the flap of the tent was pulled back and the man himself slipped inside, looking decidedly more caffeinated than all of the rest of them combined.

“Blondie’s horny again,” Gladio said, grunting as Prompto ground down hard again in retaliation, “feels like he’s pretty determined this time.” 

Ignis’ brows quirked with interest, but not surprise, and a moment later he was moving closer, shoulders hunched and catlike, shifting so deliciously smooth beneath his shirt. There was intent in his eyes, the green of them bright like sunlight through jade, only amplified by his glasses. Gladio’s hold on Prompto’s hips tightened instinctively, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Ignis was almost infamous, in so much as he could be between only two other people, for using all of that charm and wit of his to really get Prompto going, all too well sometimes. Sure, seeing Prompto trembling and moaning under the sway of just the man’s lilting accent was stunning on its own, but it also proved very effective in tugging their smallest lover’s attention away from whoever he might have previously been engaged with. 

Ignis knew what he was doing, knew the power just his voice whispering sweet, dirty praises had on Prompto but, while he might have used it to more mischievous ends every now and again (usually after one of them had done something particularly reckless or infuriating), he wasn’t malicious nor greedy at heart. More importantly, Ignis knew when to take a hint.

Gladio squeezed just a little tighter, swept one wide palm to nestle possessively in the small of Prompto’s back, and shot a keen look over his freckled shoulder, staring the Advisor directly in the eye. Ignis stilled, only for a moment, gaze searching, testing, before the hardness of clear want melted, went soft around the edges, and he conceded easily with a small, warm smile. Gladio relaxed, sighing softly into Prompto’s neck, lazily kissing and nipping there just to feel him shudder. Perhaps it was a little selfish, but Gladio needed this, if they were going to be doing anything at all. 

Prompto had been doing a lot better, his movements far less stiff, the remnants of dark, encompassing bruises faded down to only a faint mottling across patches of his back and sides now. But still, he knew the final word would be Ignis’s.

“Quite the needy little thing, isn’t he?” Ignis murmured, pressing his chest carefully to the smaller man’s back, smoothly sliding his bare hand beneath his shirt. Prompto whined softly, arching into the warm touch.

“Wouldn’t have him any other way,” Gladio said with a grin, tugging him down again with the hand at the back of his head to claim his lips in another sweet kiss.

“Please,” Prompto called softly as they broke apart once more, “quit teasin’ me, I can’t take it-”

“Is that so?” Ignis said, catching him by the chin as he leant back in Gladio’s lap again, gazing deep and piercing into his blown eyes and humming thoughtfully.

“What do you reckon Iggy?” Gladio murmured, a knowing grin pulling across his lips as he swiped his thumb up the crease of skin between the blonde’s belly and hip, making him wiggle and whine.

“He has been very well-behaved,” Ignis conceded. Gladio hummed in agreement, fully enjoying the growing, impatient excitement in Prompto’s bright eyes.

“Hmm, well, I do suppose we could do a little something,” Ignis said softly, fingers stroking at the short, silky hairs at the nape of the blonde’s neck. Prompto arched up into it, like a cat. “But I do not wish to aggravate your injuries any further, love, they need a little more time to heal properly.”

“Iggy,” Prompto whined, twisting his ruffled head to scatter fleeting kisses down the well-worn paths of the veins in his wrist, and Gladio didn’t miss how it made the Advisor’s breath hitch just so, “please, please, I need-” he wriggled more insistantly in Gladio’s lap, “-I need  _ something _ .”

Ignis sighed softly, a subtle shiver sweeping across his skin at the delightful desperation in his voice. “Well, how could I possibly say no to that?”

Prompto gasped in excitement, bright gaze locked on the Advisor as he stretched to find and rummage through one of the bags against the wall of the tent. Large hands sweeping up his back reminded him that he was still very much straddling Gladio’s lap, and the larger man’s very apparent interest was still very much pressing against the soft flesh of his inner thigh. Testingly, he rolled his hips down once again, reveling in the deep groan that rumbled up through his body, only making the steady heat inside him burn even hotter. 

“How do you want it, baby?” Gladio murmured, dragging his fingers through that feather-soft, golden hair of his, “s’much as I’d love to watch you ride me, I gotta feeling that’d be a bit too strenuous for Iggy’s taste-”

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed, returning with a very familiar little bathroom bag that quickly got Prompto’s blood pumping further south, “it’d be best if Prompto wasn’t the one doing most of the work, as lovely as I know it is to be on the receiving end-” his words turned to a sinful purr- “though I’d say it gives us a rather perfect opportunity to properly spoil our sweet little sharpshooter.”

“Well I know a great idea when I hear one,” Gladio growled, tracing his fingers back down the shivering blonde’s back, slipping his fingers beneath the thin fabric of his sleep shirt, relishing in all that soft skin, “I can go slow, that is, if you didn’t mind partnerin’ with me this morning, gorgeous?”

“Oh,  _ hell yes _ ,” Prompto moaned, arching into the Shield’s touch with a needy whine, “fuck me, please?”

Gladio groaned, pressing his fingers hard into the crease of his hips. “Yeah- shit baby, been wantin’ you all week-”

A powerful shudder swept through the smaller man’s body, an eager breath slipping past lips still dry from days spent in Leide’s parched sands. He rolled his hips and Gladio tensed like a plucked bowstring, teeth grit and grip hard on Prompto’s flushed thighs. A hand pressed unobtrusively against the small of his back. Prompto waited, and a moment later Ignis’ warm chest met his shoulder blades, clever hands sweeping around to his front, nimble fingers tracing the soft planes of his flat stomach.

“Prompto,” Ignis breathed, nuzzling behind one of the blonde’s flushed ears, “allow me to prepare you, darling?”

“Gods, yes, please Iggy.”

Ignis pressed a kiss to the delicate skin beneath his ear, nipping lightly just to feel him shiver, before tapping gently at his hip. “Turn around and lie on your back for me, love, and Gladio, would you help make sure he’s comfortable for me?”

“You got it Igs,” Gladio rumbled, waiting until Prompto had gingerly rolled off of him, before scooting up himself, messily repositioning the blankets and pillows to make something of a nest for the blonde to lie back down on with his still somewhat tender back, before shifting to sit cross-legged and smacking his thigh invitingly. Prompto grinned, cheeks flushed so his freckles stood out like flecks of cocoa on coffee froth. He swiftly shucked off his shirt and soft pants, only just failing to hide a wince. Gladio held his tongue, trusting their youngest lover to know his limits. He carelessly tossed his own shirt aside, not even noticing when it landed on the pile of blankets that was their Prince, nor the hand that slipped out to drag it away into the pile.

“Is his Highness not joining us?” Ignis murmured teasingly, leaning over to give the blanket mound a few light pats, keeping a careful eye on Prompto as he crawled over and got comfortable, half draped across Gladio’s lap, shoulders pressed back into his bare chest. A sleepy grumble emerged from beneath the blankets, but not much else. Ignis hummed. “I suppose we shouldn’t complain, you have been awful greedy with Prompto these last couple of weeks,  _ haven’t you _ ?”

Prompto and Gladio were still completely wrapped up in each other, the latter delicately dragging the pad of his thumb over the swooping curve of one of the blonde’s thin eyebrows. The blankets shifted a bit. 

“‘S too damn early,” Noctis grumbled, voice rough with sleep, “he’ll be horny again by tonight anyway.”

“I believe the idea is that we’re trying not to overdo it, Noct,” Ignis tutted.

“Sure whatever, now don’t you have a twink to be wrecking?” 

Ignis snorted, rolling his eyes.

“I rather think he’s been wrecked enough, don’t you?”

That earned him a short bark of laughter, but before their sleepy Prince could answer Prompto had apparently realised that he was taking too long.

“Iggy,” he whined, drawing out the ‘e’ sound, “hurry up, before I hurt myself.”

Ignis gave an over-dramatic sigh, giving the area of the blanket pile that he assumed housed Noct’s head a final pat, before turning back to the task at hand. “Well, we can’t have that now, can we?”

Prompto wriggled eagerly as the Advisor settled between his legs, feeling his body flush even hotter at the way his eyes darkened behind his glasses, his gaze raking over him. It used to make him anxious above all else, those first few minutes after he had stripped, when he was completely bared to them, but now it only served to work him up all the faster. All those hungry looks and promising smirks, the trail of warm fingers over his skin sending electric currents sparking down to his bones. 

Ignis smiled indulgently, taking his time gently repositioning his hips just so, nudging his legs wider so he could slot even easier between them. Prompto worried his lip, eyes darting away on instinct at being so exposed, an old habit, one he didn’t think he would ever fully shake.

“Prompto-” his head snapped up at Ignis’ firm tone, relieved when he only found a knowing fondness in his eyes- “will you be good for us, love?”

Prompto shuddered, nodding quickly. Ignis smiled, long fingers trailing delicate lines up his freckled thigh, before reaching for the lube. Prompto released a sharp breath. Gladio’s broad chest rose and fell like bellows against his back, the deep, quiet rhythm giving him something other than the impatient burn in his gut to focus on. Ignis turned back, murmuring soft praises that made his skin prickle with goosebumps, fingers slick against his skin.

“Shall we get to the bottom of this?” Ignis said, somehow still making it sound charming.

“Iggy- Iggy I swear to gods-  _ oooh- oh- oh- _ ”

“That was awful,” Gladio grumbled, absently rubbing his thumb over one of Prompto’s pretty little nipples, smirking softly when it only served to intensify the lovely sounds he was making. Ignis smiled, no doubt pleased that Gladio was working so seamlessly with him now.

“It was a reference to a film I’m afraid,” he said easily, delicately twisting his wrist, pressing slowly deeper, “if that makes it any worse.”

“It kind of does.”

“Didn’t-  _ hah _ \- didn’t think you’d-  _ fuck Iggy come on _ \- didn’t think you’d be into that sort of stuff Igs,” Prompto said breathily. Ignis hummed, nonchalantly crooking his finger and making the blonde gasp.

“I don’t mind the odd horror film from time to time, I find the older ones with their practical effects and puppets oddly charming if I’m honest.”

“You don’t-  _ shit _ \- you guys don’t do what the rich do in that movie right?”

Ignis snorted, withdrawing completely- ignoring the quiet little whine it caused- for just long enough to ensure his second finger was properly lubricated, before slipping both back inside.

“I’m certain you’d know by now my darling.”

“Can we maybe not talk about freaky horror movies when we’re getting busy?” Gladio huffed, sliding his hands downwards to rest on Prompto’s narrow hips, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into the sharp jut of bone beneath his soft, soft skin. Ignis hummed.

“I suppose you’re right, I could think of a few nicer things to talk about after all,” he all but purred, apparently doing something with his fingers that had Prompto shuddering and keening in his lap.

“Finally got your fix, baby?” Gladio teased, lifting a hand to card his fingers through that soft, golden hair, gently pressing Prompto’s head back the last of the way against his chest, relishing the hazy look taking hold in his blown eyes.

“I will-” Prompto cut off in whine, “- when you finally fuck me right-  _ damn it Iggy stop teasing! _ ”

“Remember what we agreed,” Ignis said, nothing  _ but _ teasing, “I’m afraid this will hardly be as rough as you normally like it.”

Prompto groaned, pitch suddenly rising and warbling as Ignis apparently hit dead on. “I feel-  _ mmh- _ I feel fine Igs, I can-  _ ah-  _ I can take it.”

“Sorry darling-” Ignis murmured, leaning forward to claim his lips in a soft kiss, fingers not stopping their steady strokes. He hummed happily into him and Prompto eagerly parted his lips for more, letting him turn the kiss even deeper, until they finally broke apart with sharp, heated breaths. Ignis smiled fondly at the dazed look on the blonde’s face, affectionately knocking their noses together, “-we just want to make sure your body has had the chance to completely recover, you had us all quite worried when you took that hit, my sweet.”

“Try fuckin’ terrified,” Gladio rumbled, one large hand sweeping up the smaller man’s side to splay across his speckled ribs, “when that kujata sent you flying I think I just about had a heart attack.”

“Sorry,” Prompto mumbled, flush darkening with something other than heat.

“What’s important-” Ignis cut in, pressing a delicate kiss to the tip of his nose, smiling when he giggled- “is that you’re alright now, but that does not mean that I’ll let you undo all of the healing your body has done because of your cursed horniness.”

Prompto pouted, wriggling restlessly in Gladio’s lap as Ignis finally added a third finger, pressing into him achingly slowly. “Like you guys don’t love it when I’m horny.”

Gladio smirked. “Not gonna deny it,” he purred, squeezing around his belly in that way that never failed to make him squirm, “you’re so cute when you get all desperate.”

Ignis hummed in agreement, a matching, sly look in his eye that sent a shudder through the man between them. “And so very pretty taking our-”

“Iggy!” Prompto wailed, lurching in a hastily aborted arch of his back as Ignis stroked deep again, “for gods’ sake I’m ready and if you both don’t get a damn move on this is gonna be over way sooner than I want so would you  _ please _ hurry the hell up!”

Both Ignis and Gladio laughed at his frantic babbling. Prompto groaned in annoyance, eyes squeezed shut as the heat in his gut really began to build, straining not to let it overwhelm him when they weren’t even at the good part yet. He found himself cut off though with a startled ‘mmph’ as Ignis captured his lips in one last searing kiss, pressing even deeper than before. Prompto felt himself pushed back until he was flat against Gladio’s ridiculously warm, bare chest.  _ The guy really did run like a damn furnace… _

He melted into it, of course, letting Ignis steal his breath away like he always did, so much so that it genuinely took him a couple of moments to notice that the man had pulled his fingers from him entirely. The emptiness it left behind hit him all at once and he whined at the feeling. Ignis shushed him with quiet praises and soft pecks to his cheek and jawline, wiping off his hand on one of the spare towels he had apparently pulled out earlier. 

Gladio shifted under him, tugging him upwards effortlessly to be fully seated in his lap, large hands creeping dangerously close to his chest again, setting his skin alight everywhere they touched. Ignis pulled back, gaze flicking to meet Gladio’s eye, before he was shuffling away entirely. Prompto gave an involuntary whine at the loss and Gladio swept in immediately to distract him, kissing and nipping at the tender skin of his neck. He moaned happily, arching his back and tilting his hips, pushing back some more and giving a pleased hum when he found that the big guy was just as excited as him it seemed. Feeling a rare flicker of confidence, or perhaps just too pent up to care for insecurities, he rocked back against the hardness he could feel through Gladio’s soft sleep pants, pressing against his ass in a way that made them both shudder and hiss.

“I thought we were supposed to be getting on with it?” Ignis broke in before they could get too caught up in one another, looking more fondly amused than actually irritated, “come, Gladio, swap with me-” his tone dipped to a sultry purr- “else I might just try and take your place.”

“Fat chance,” Gladio hissed, hastily moving to follow the command, practically tearing off his pants even as Prompto wriggled and mewled happily at the idea, clearly far from opposed. Gladio huffed, hardly blaming him but still playfully gripping just beneath his knees as he settled again quite comfortably between the blonde’s spread legs. “Try and stay focused here would ya, Blondie?”

“Hard to when I’m right between two of the hottest guys ever,” Prompto groaned back, shivering as Ignis traced his fingertips up the side of his neck, already beginning to blossom with light bruises and bite marks, as he took up the place Gladio had just been in. He carefully resituated Prompto’s head, folding one leg for him to use as a makeshift pillow, the other stretched luxuriously along his side.

“You’re quite the lovely sight yourself,” Ignis said, fingertips brushing over a particularly fetching, bright red mark sat low on his neck, “especially wearing these, you do always wear our affections so beautifully.”

Prompto flushed even redder, biting his lip in an attempt to stifle his shy little noises. Gladio lifted Prom’s hips, slotting himself perfectly against him. They groaned in unison.

“Reckon you’re ready for me, Blondie?” Gladio teased, patting firmly up one thigh, before giving the taught muscle a promising squeeze. Prompto wriggled, unable to keep still.

“I’m always ready for you, big guy-” he purred.

“Take it slow to start,” Ignis murmured, twirling a lock of golden hair around one long finger while Gladio reached for a condom, tearing the wrapper open with his teeth.

“Yes sir.” The look Ignis shot him was positively scorching, heavy with the promise of something more later. Gladio smirked, knowing he’d probably pay for it in the most delicious way possible later. But for now, they had a beautiful blonde to focus their attentions on.

“Alright baby,” Gladio murmured, scattering butterfly kisses along his freckled collarbone as he palmed his hard cock, if only to give himself a little relief, before rolling the condom on, “you gotta let us know if anything starts to hurt, ok?”

“Yes, yes, yes alright got it now please would you  _ go _ ,” Prompto groaned, legs squeezing urgently around his waist. Both he and Ignis chuckled, before he lined himself up and slowly began to press into that tight heat. Prompto keened, eyes squeezing shut at the stretch, hands scrabbling in the loose fabric of Iggy’s pants. Gladio grunted, gritting his teeth at the coil of pleasure already beginning to build in his gut, straining not to move things along too fast. Prompto squirmed, a tiny noise punching past his lips, and he wasn’t sure whether it was delight or discomfort.

“ _ Oh _ , fuck baby _ - _ ” he slid in a little further, the twinge of worry in his chest swiftly swallowed up by a flare of heat, reassured by the slightly dazed smile that stretched his lover’s flushed cheeks- “you feel so damn good-”

Prompto mewled, hands grasping in his messy mane of hair, fingers alternating between tangling in the locks and scratching across his neck and shoulders, desperately trying to keep ahold. The lean, smooth planes of his freckled stomach jerked and clenched, going taught with every shuddering breath, gifting them with subtle glimpses of his hard-earned abs.

“You’re doing beautifully, Prompto,” Ignis murmured, trailing butterfly kisses up the side of his temple, “any pain?”

“No,” Prompto said, a little too quickly. Ignis hummed and Gladio stilled instantly, straining not to twitch or move, despite the sheer temptation of the tight heat hugging him. Prompto squirmed, quickly realising he wouldn’t be getting anything more until he came clean, and groaned softly.

“A little,” he admitted quietly, “in my back, but it’s- it’s not- it’s a good kind of pain.”

Ignis hesitated, brow furrowed with obvious concern. Gladio grunted pointedly, thighs already beginning to tremble with the effort. Prompto wriggled, whining in frustration at the lack of movement and Gladio grit his teeth hard to stop his hips from snapping forward.

“Alright, love,” Ignis relented, smoothing his palm down his speckled chest, “but if it worsens-”

“I know, Iggy,” Prompto breathed, reaching up to cup his cheek in one slim, soft hand, fingertips brushing across the high arch of his cheekbone, “I’m good, I promise.”

“I know you are, darling,” Ignis cooed, pressing a lingering kiss to his palm, “we just worry is all.”

Prompto preened under the attention, wriggling pointedly. Ignis nodded in invitation to proceed.

Gladio gave Prompto’s hip a reassuring pat, brushing his thumb across delicate, silvery stretch marks, and finally pressed the last of the way into that delicious heat. Prompto twitched and gasped, head snapping back into the cradle of Ignis’ folded leg. Long fingers combed through his sleep-mussed hair. 

“Wonderful, darling,” Ignis cooed, “you’re taking Gladio so perfectly-”

“Damn right he is,” Gladio grit out, always a little overwhelmed at first at how tight Prompto was around him, “you’re doing so good Prom-”

Prompto moaned excitedly, cheeks flushed so bright his freckles looked almost like tiny ink blots scattered across his skin. He moved to twist, to roll his hips down more and spur him on to move, but caught himself just in time, forcing himself to lie flat once more, even as his body trembled like a winter chill was in the air. 

Ignis smiled, eyes going soft around the edges as he leant down to press a gentle kiss to their smaller lover’s temple. “Good boy,” he purred. Gladio showed his agreement with a slow, testing roll of his hips.

Prompto’s muscles went taught, a sharp gasp all but punched out of him. Gladio cooed down at him, smoothing one large hand over his middle. 

“So worked up already, baby?” He teased, swiping his thumb over one dusky nipple, startling a squeak from him.

“Sh-shut up,” Prompto hissed. Gladio smirked, pulled out slow, held himself still just long enough to tear a desperate, high whine from the blonde, and snapped his hips forward again. Prompto’s breath caught in his throat, eyes flying shut. His long, golden lashes fluttered against his beautifully rosy cheeks.

“Careful,” Ignis reminded, but there was an airiness to his tone that spoke of just how much the sight of their lover, already gasping and trembling with mounting pleasure, was affecting him. He shifted, careful not to jostle Prompto’s head too much, leaning back enough to press his palm to the very apparent hardness tenting his pants.

Gladio repeated the motion, building a cautious rhythm. Prompto gasped, abdominal muscles fluttering. Gladio stifled a groan behind his teeth, feeling the flex and release in the velvet heat of him. He dragged one hand down the firm muscle of his thigh, thumb digging into the tender skin between his legs. He canted his hips, allowed himself to snap his hips forward with a bit more urgency.

Prompto’s head fell backwards into Iggy’s leg, pretty pink lips falling open with every testing thrust. The blonde was always wonderfully vocal, the snatches of whines and moans a straight shot to his cock every time he could make him choke off into a shaky whimper, or those adorable little puppy hiccups of his. As much as he loved hearing all those lovely sounds, the moment they began to tumble from his lips too frequently he forced himself to slow, pulling out almost entirely just to watch the blonde squirm. 

“N-no, don’t stop!” Prompto whined, rolling his hips down in a desperate attempt to get him back inside. Gladio chuckled, fingers tightening on the thin ridge of his hip bones.

“Gotta be patient baby-” he pressed a lingering kiss just above his naval- “I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

“You already were,” Prompt pouted, but obediently went still, a thin sheen of sweat just starting to show across his skin. Gladio smiled, nuzzling against his belly. Prompto wriggled, shuddering at the ticklish scrape of his beard. A soft laugh came from above them.

“Are we in any rush, darling?” Ignis purred, brushing his bangs from his forehead. Prompto shivered, turning his dazed eyes back to the Advisor hovering over them. Prompto worried his lip, giving his hips another testing roll, just to see if he could get away with it. “Last I checked, you don’t have anywhere else to be.”

“N-no but-” he cut off in a shaky groan Gladio pressed forward again, deep and slow.

“Gorgeous,” Ignis murmured. Prompto could feel the pad of his thumb tracing the curve of his ear.

“Isn’t he?” Gladio pulled back, large hands sliding up to toy with his nipples again. Prompto keened, seizing up like he’d been hit with one of Noct’s thundara spells. “His freckles always stand out so nice when he gets all excited.”

Ignis hummed in agreement, smiling at the soft noises of embarrassment their praises pulled from their lover. “Personally speaking, I find that lovely blush of his to be particularly fetching-” his hand slid lower, smoothing across his collarbone to take over for one of Gladio’s hands, pinching and teasing until his breaths stuttered into broken hiccups- “particularly when it spreads all across his chest like this.”

“Go easy on him Igs,” Gladio rumbled in amusement, the hand no longer preoccupied with his chest sweeping down to press just below his navel, big and warm and safe, “I can already feel he’s gettin’ close.”

“My, how fitting that our gunslinger would be hair-trigger.”

“Iggy,” Prompto whined, beginning to squirm again, his back lifting from the mussed sleeping bags in his desperation.

“Ah, ah,” Ignis tutted, smiling as he stilled the blonde’s shoulders with firm, careful hands, “remember what we agreed, darling, I need you to be good and keep still for us.”

“I-Iggy,” Prompto moaned, hips jerking minutely once more before stilling, whole body trembling with the effort, “please- please Iggy- Gladdy-”

Ignis leaned down to pepper feather-light kisses across his freckled collar as Gladio gently thrust into him again, grinning at the breathy gasps and sighs that tumbled from the smaller man’s kiss-stained lips. Prompto was always so easy to work up, so vocal, so incredibly sensitive, and they all couldn’t help but revel in every delightful noise they could pull from him.

Ignis tutted softly. “Just a little longer-” the silky words practically burned into his skin- “you can wait just a little longer for us, can’t you love?”

Catching on, Gladio shifted, leaning back on his knees, smoothly pulling the blonde’s trim hips up to rest on his thick thighs, the pale, flushed skin of his partner standing out starkly against his own, much darker tone. 

“I don’t kn- oh-  _ ooh _ -”

Prompto keened brokenly, trembling hands fisting in the sleeping bags, legs wrapping tight around his waist. Gladio’s thrusts picked up, barely pulling out each time now, more focused on building a new rhythm than stroking deep with each movement. He could tell from the tension in Prom’s belly, the fluttering tightness of his body around him, that he was close. The dense coil of heat in the pit of his own gut promising that he wasn’t going to last much longer either.

“G-Gladdy-  _ ah _ \- I’m- don’t sto-  _ ngh _ -”

Gladio shuddered, every breathy noise and broken cry shooting straight to his cock. It seemed Ignis was just as affected, if the desperate movements of his hand and the shaky groans hissing past clenched teeth were anything to go by. Damn, he really wasn’t gonna last.

He readjusted Prompto in his lap once more, hands sliding down to squeeze his ass and finally turning his thrusts deeper, keeping his hips angled just enough to continuously miss his mark. He could tell from the way Prompto’s nose scrunched adorably that he knew exactly what he was doing, but was powerless to do anything to stop it. Gladio drank in the sight of him, all soft freckles and bright pink blushes, skin gleaming faintly with the strain of not moving into him. Movement in the corner of his eye made him glance to the mound of blankets still housing their Prince. The covers shifted in a very specific pattern. Familiar. The flash of what might have been an eye peeking out of the folds registered in the back of his mind. So much for it being too early. 

He leant down further, propping himself up on one arm, the other hand tightening on Prompto’s hip, his steady rhythm beginning to break apart as the coil wound tighter and tighter. The world around him had turned cool and hot all at once, brisk morning air striking his sweat-slick skin, inky eagle feathers gleaming, ruffling with the tremble of the muscles beneath his skin. 

“ _ Oh _ \- fuck baby- I don’t think I’m gonna-” 

Prompto gasped, rattling off in a broken hiccup and something that might have been his name. He groaned into his teeth, gritting his jaw so hard it almost hurt.  _ A little longer, just a little longer _ \- Distantly, he heard Ignis suck in a sharp breath, like he was deep underwater. 

He made the mistake of glancing further up, over a heaving, freckled stomach, delicate collar bones beautifully painted with bites and bruises, up to the dazed, half-lidded eyes staring right back. 

“Fuck,” Gladio hissed, squeezing the flank of his hip like he was terrified he would disappear if he didn’t keep a hold of him, “fuck me Prom, you’re so fucking pretty-”

Prompto jerked, like a startled animal, cheeks somehow flushing even more red, a tiny keen whistling past kiss-stained lips. Gladio wanted nothing more than to watch him completely fall apart beneath him. His own breaths almost scorched his tongue, billowing past his bared teeth like a barely contained furnace. He pressed downwards, pouring all of that overflowing heat into the sweet skin of his lover’s delicate neck. Prompto squirmed against him, hands pressing and clawing, like he truly was burning alive.  _ So close, he was so close _ -

Gladio growled low in his chest, a thunderhead rolling from his throat, pulled out almost all the way, reangled his hips just so, and shoved back home. Hard.

Prompto’s back pulled into a perfect arch as he came with a high-pitched cry, streaking his heaving stomach and chest, the fading remnants of cloudy bruises shifting from light to dark with the stretch of his skin. Gladio went still as stone for a few desperate seconds, gritting his teeth as Prompto’s body went tight as a vice and mind-numbingly hot around him, trying,  _ straining _ to hold out just a little longer.

With a broken cry he followed him helplessly over the edge, giving a few short, frantic thrusts as the electric shock of pleasure knocked his brain off-kilter for a long moment, the strength of it driving his hips without any conscious thought of his own.

A few last little noises punched past Prompto’s lips as his thrusts stuttered put, the burning energy leaving him all at once as he sagged down on top of his smaller lover. For a long few moments, all they could do was breathe heavily against one another, neither seeming to realise or even care for the mess between them. Somewhere nearby, Gladio only just caught the sound of Ignis sighing softly, something bone-deep and satisfied in that one faint sound. Slowly, he attempted to move, on really succeeding in rocking gently against the lithe, far too warm body beneath him, mustering up the energy to trail a smattering of feather-light kisses over the creamy skin of Prompto’s throat.

“Ngh, heavy,” Prompto groaned, tapping weakly up Gladio’s side. Gladio snorted, allowing himself a second more to enjoy the thick, heady satisfaction buzzing beneath his skin, the soft, warm body gently shifting beneath him, before finally pushing himself up, carefully pulling out as he went. Prompto made a small noise, and he rubbed his thumb in gentle circles against his hip to soothe the ache he no doubt felt.

“You did amazing, Prom,” he murmured, pressing a lingering kiss to his brow, dragging his hand through his thoroughly fluffed-up hair.

“Indeed,” Ignis said gently, reappearing back in their space as though summoned, smoothing the sweaty bangs from Prompto’s face and holding a damp towel out to him with the other hand. Gladio took it, taking a second to glance over the man. He had somehow already cleaned himself up and pulled his pants back on. He didn’t even remember seeing or hearing him move away, but then, he had been rather preoccupied. 

He shook the train of thought away, he had learned a long time ago not to question Iggy’s efficiency. Instead, he turned his gaze back down to the practically boneless blonde still half in his lap. Prompto had barely moved, nor did it look like he intended to any time soon, eyes closed and face slack so it almost seemed he had fallen asleep once more. Gladio couldn’t resist a fond smile, always feeling more than a little accomplished if his partner could barely do more than twitch and groan when he was through with them. He gently dragged the cloth across his smooth belly, the muscles in his middle clenched at the cool touch, relaxing again as he seemed to realise what he was doing.

Once Gladio deemed him clean enough, he began to move to take care of himself too, only to still immediately when Prompto whined unhappily, fumbling for him with clumsily grasping hands.

“Let me take him,” Ignis hummed, nothing but fondness in his voice as they seamlessly worked together to maneuver the blonde into his arms, the pair of them sliding back down to lie across the mussed sleeping bags while Gladio cleaned up. When he was done he moved to return, but paused at the sight of the pile of blankets still housing their Prince.

“You joining the cuddle sesh, Princess?” He called, patting the top of the pile. A slightly dazed sounding groan answered him, along with some vague movement under the covers. Gladio sighed fondly, awkwardly crawling over on his knees and effortlessly scooping the entire bundle of blankets, Prince included, up into his arms.

“Trade ya?”

Ignis huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Always so clingy afterwards,” he tutted fondly, giving the blonde snuggled against his chest one last squeeze before relinquishing his hold on him, gently prodding and rolling him over while Gladio deposited the burrito Prince in his place. A lot of shuffling, sleepy grumbling and a curse or two later, they finally settled once more, even Ignis apparently allowing them all a lazy morning. Not that Noctis had ever had any intention of leaving his blanket hoard.

“You’d better not have made a mess of those,” Gladio mumbled, snuggling back in against Prompto’s back, earning himself a pleased little hum. All he got in answer was a grunt.

“Only his pants I’d wager,” Ignis sighed, somehow managing to find a familiar mop of dark hair amongst the covers and carding his fingers through it.

“What are you a cop?” Noctis grumbled. Prompto snickered. He burrowed deeper into Gladio’s side, pressing a slightly cold nose into the curve of his throat. Gladio couldn’t say he minded, not one bit.

“Feelin’ better, blondie?”

Prompto hummed contently.

“My ass sure doesn’t!” He chirped.

Somewhere beneath Gladio’s roaring laughter, and the softer cackles coming from beneath all their hoarded blankets, Ignis gave a long-suffering sigh. Eventually, they’d have to get up, finish cleaning up properly, Ignis would get breakfast going, and they’d pack up and head out for another grueling day of hunts and scraps with Imperial dropships. But for now, it was just enough to bask in the warmth of one another. More than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr and Twitter!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/dovefanworks  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/dovefanworks


End file.
